Fire: Serena's Journal
by kuro1
Summary: At the tender age of 5,the world Serena knew fell.Her parents and younger bro died in a tragic fire, while she was left alive.Hurt, she cuts herself from the world.8 yrs later, she meets Darien Sheilds.He immediatly falls for her.Can he break the icy barr
1. Prologue

Title: Fire  
  
Rating: PG-13 *may go up later, I'm not sure.*  
  
Author: kawaii-neige-usa  
  
E -mail: vampire_chic27@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me, they belong to the talented writers of Sailor Moon. I forgot to say that when I first posted!  
  
Summary: When Serena was at the tender age of 5, her and her family got into a serious accident with fire. She's managed to survive, and she's healed finely. Alone and hurt, she distances herself from her once known world. Now, years later, she meets Darien Shields, an 18 yr old millionaire. Almost instantly, he falls for her. Can he help her come out of her coldness with love?  
  
Sept. 23, 12:30 a.m, Serena's Journal.  
  
I don't really remember that bloody day, but I do know that it was the most horrible day of my life. So, to save myself the pain of it, I'm going to tell you just the basics. There was a fire. My mom, dad, and younger brother died. I didn't. I had to go to their funeral, watching them descend into the earth, and be buried. I haven't seen their graves since.  
  
I've been living with my Aunt Grace, and her daughter, Mina. She's not that bad, just to bubbly and too happy for my likings. She's popular and all, while I'm not. I don't mind, I've tried to keep myself distant from the world incase I get hurt again. Although, unfortunately, I've got guys flocking around my like a moth to light. Damn it! Why don't they just take the hint that I'm not bloody interested? Jeese, it drives my SOO mad, it's not even funny! And, I'm not even pretty compared to Mina! I have waist long silver hair, instead of Mina's knee length blonde locks. My eyes are a dull blue, lacking the warmth and love that I would have gotten if my family was still alive. Meanwhile, Mina has a nice shiny brilliant blue color of eyes. But, we are both skinny, though. And my chest isn't underdeveloped it IS developed (like Mina's), incase you perverts where wondering. But, I guess I should go to sleep right now, as it is 12:53 on a school night. Great. Just bloody great.  
  
Sept. 24, 6:30 a.m, the ungodly hour.  
  
As usual, the sun was shining when I got up in the morning, in my pink bed. I don't really like pink, but I got stuck with this room. The walls are also pink to. Ugh! I wanna redecorate! Pushing my meaningless thoughts behind, I went to my bathroom and started brushing my hair. Mina popped in to say 'good morning,' and asked if she could borrow more clips for her hair. God, she has already has like, 50 in! Well, not actually, just saying, ya know. But I let her borrow them anyways. Seeing myself as a hopeless case, I started to go and get dressed into a knee length black skirt, and a light blue shirt, that dipped in the front showing a bit of cleavage. Usually, I don't like those kinds of shirts, but, since all my other shirts were in the wash, I had to wear this one. Dammit!  
  
7:00, another ungodly hour.  
  
Ok, ok, I went down to eat my breakfast. In about 15 minutes, I have to go and catch the bus with the yappity yaps (Mina's friends), thugs (losers), TP's (teachers pets), and finally, the worst, the jocks (you can guess what they are) that pick on me the most, teasing me about the way I dress, and being a loner. So what if I'm a loner? It's not their business. Shit! I gotta go! The bus is screeching up!  
  
7:30, on the dumb bus.  
  
Bloody hell! I almost missed the bus! I had to run for like, a block before it stopped for me, and then some dumb ass jocks tripped me. Today is not looking good.  
  
7:31  
  
Not good at all.  
  
7:35  
  
Gathered info. A supposedly millionaire is coming to join our school. Bloody hell.  
  
8:15  
  
At school! Now to find the 'hot' millionaire. Probably another geek, who THINKS he's hot. Brb.  
  
8:17  
  
Well, I guess Mina's a little right. Blue clashed with blue. My well worked on barrier broke down. I ran. He followed. "Hi! I'm new. My names Darien Shields." He said, grandly. I didn't say anything. "What's your name?" "Serena. Serena Tsukino." I said flatly, hoping to scare him off. "Nice name! Care to show me around?" He smiled sexily. I melted again. "Actually, yes. Now if you excuse me, I'm going." I said coldly, and stood up. He grabbed my hand. "That's not a nice way to treat somebody new you know. I'm going to pester you until you say yes, you know." "That's nice. No. Now, let go of my hand." I demanded, and then slid my hand out of his grip. I started to go, but he grabbed again. "Please?" He said with puppy eyes. I melted again, and before I knew it, I sighed and said: "Ok." He let go of my hand, and I started to walk again, keeping distance against him. Great. Now what in god's name had I got myself into?  
  
*~*~*End of the prologue~*~*~ AN: So.what do you think? Hope you enjoyed! Please PLEASE review; I need at LEAST five reviews before I get you guys the next chapter! Mwhahahaha.REVIEW!! PRESS THAT BUTTON! Until next time:  
  
Neige (snow) 


	2. Darien's Journal

Title: Fire, Darien's Journal.  
  
Rating: PG-13 *may go up later, I'm not sure*  
  
Author: kawaii-neige-usa  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.at the moment.. so beware Creators of Sailor Moon! Mwhahahahahahahahaha.*runs off crazy*  
  
E-mail: vampire_chic27@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When Serena was at the tender age of 5, her and her family got into a serious accident with fire. She's managed to survive, and she's healed finely. Alone and hurt, she distances herself from her once known world. Now, years later, she meets Darien Shields, an 18 yr old millionaire. Almost instantly, he falls for her. Can he help her come out of her coldness with love?  
  
  
  
Sept. 23, 9:00 pm, Darien's Journal  
  
I hate these parties! Those blasted social functions are a waste of any person's time! I HATE THESE STUPID GOLY GOSH DARNED PARTIES! There. Glad I got that out of my system. I think, for once, I'm going to go excuse myself and go upstairs to rest.  
  
9:20  
  
Done! Wasn't that easy, dad got sorta mad at me, and looked like he was going to blow a gasket. LOL! Well, I guess that's what you get when you're the son of a millionaire, who prides in everything he does. Oh well, he can't do anything about that. Tomorrow, I'm not going to even be here! I have to go to Rose High, which, most likely, have stuck up girls everywhere, and they'll all go around chasing after the millionaire's son. Joy. I'm going to hate it there.  
  
9:21  
  
Well, not actually hate it.  
  
9:25  
  
I'm gonna love it!  
  
9:35  
  
They'll go chasing after me 'cause of my money, and super model looks. *grins* Blue eyes and black hair. Nicely shaped body. Tis gonna be great.  
  
9:36  
  
I'm turning in! G'night ladies and lassies! * I have ALWAYS wanted to say that! *  
  
Sept. 24, 7:45 a.m, in Darien's Room (A.N:Yum..)  
  
I know it was gonna be a good day when I rolled over and looked at myself in the mirror. Actually, not the mirror part, it was the sun. It was gonna be a beautiful day, I could already tell.  
  
The butler, (Mr. Lean) walked in to check on me. He said 'good morning, Mr. Darien, sir. Here are your clothing for the day' He handed me the pile in his hand, and left abruptly. I went to my john (A.N: washroom, for the ppls that don't know) and started to brush my hair, and tousle it around a bit. Pleased with how my hair looked, I started to get dressed in the clothing that the butler gave me. It was a navy blue shirt, and black pants. All in all, I could say I looked stunning.  
  
8:00  
  
Right. Perfectly stunning.  
  
8:01  
  
Breakfast is served. Hash browns and bacon.  
  
8:07  
  
Done. Dad wishes me good luck. Ya right. I'm off to school!  
  
8:14, at Rose High  
  
I DID NOT EXCPECT GIRLS FLOCKING AROUND ME!  
  
8:15  
  
Well, maybe a little.  
  
8:16  
  
Just a tad.  
  
8:17  
  
I am flabbergasted! A girl with silver hair ran off after she saw me! I must catch up! *Johnny Bravo style*  
  
I caught up, and said, "Hi! I'm new. My names Darien Shields." She didn't say anything. This was going to be harder than I thought. "What's your name?" I asked, and looked over her features. A goddess. Silver hair, and blue eyes, she certainly was a goddess. She answered, (finally)  
  
"Serena. Serena Tsukino." I could tell she wanted to stop the conversation right there, but, as you folks probably already know, a Shields doesn't stop until they got what they wanted. And I want her! But, I'll start of slowly, I think. She doesn't look like the type of person that can confine in someone, and when she actually does, I WANT TO BE THAT PERSON! So, I said,  
  
"Nice name! Care to show me around?" And smiled my best. She was starting to open up, I could feel it.  
  
"Actually, yes. Now if you excuse me, I'm going." She said, coldly, and stood up. I grabbed her hand, not knowing what else to do, and said, "That's not a nice way to treat somebody new, you know. I'm going to pester you until you say yes, you know." Ack! She even has me mixing up my words! What is this world coming in to?  
  
"That's nice. No. Let my go of my hand." Her hand slipped out of my grasp, and again, I grabbed it.  
  
"Please?" I begged, giving her a puppy dog look that I knew she couldn't resist. She sighed, and said, "Ok." I let go of her hand, and she started to walk faster and keep a distance away from me. I smiled. Things were definitely going to get more interesting in this school, after all.  
  
*~~*End Of Chapter 1*~~* Ok, ok, I know that it wasn't the greatest, but, hey, I wanted you guys to see what Darien felt. From now on, I think it's just gonna be from Serena's Journal.unless you guys actually WANT me to do it this way. It may be sorta boring, like this one. I'm gonna try to get the next one out today. I don't expect many review for this one, so, let's say 2 will be ok. So, I know should have a total of 7 reviews! YAY! I give thanks to:  
  
~Shadow Angel~  
  
princessscout91589  
  
Lady Dark Angel  
  
Thank you, for everybody that reviewed. And don't forgot, *another BORING reminder* to REVIEW!* 


End file.
